


New Girl in School

by Neko Beyond Birthday (Neko_Sanji_Chan)



Series: New Girl in School (Soul Eater fanfic) [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Sanji_Chan/pseuds/Neko%20Beyond%20Birthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new girl in school, who happens to be a half-reaper from another world entirely. When Kid catches wind of it, he questions his father about her and it happens that she;s right in the room along with Dr. Stein. Not even Death Scythe knew that Stein had adopted and cared for this young half-reaper for the past seventeen years...and what surprises most is..Stein never once exeremented on the girl, as he felt a strange connection with her since Shinigami-sama had given him the task of bringing up the strange girl.</p><p>now comes the real story....What happens when boy meets girl. and boy is a full shinigami and girl is half?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl in School

(prologue)

All seemed normal in the DWMA. Soul was acting all cool again, and Maka was reading as usual. Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patti, were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, listening to the other kids speaking about rumors and such.

"Hey Kid, haven't you heard the newest rumor?" Liz asked.  
"Yeah yeah!? It's reallly good!" Patti added hyperly.  
"What is it about now?" Kid asked as he began to assemble a symmetrically-appealing puzzle.  
"There;s a new girl coming in, everyone's saying she's Dr. Stein's adopted daughter and she's half reaper." Liz said quietly.  
"Why hasn't father said anything about it then?" Kid asked.  
"Probably doesn't want to stir up too much in the close-nit cliques of the other students. I heard she's starting today though" Liz replied.  
"That so? I will be back, I am going to go talk to my father." Kid decided and stood up. 

Kid walked down to the Death Room and marched right up to his father, who was talking to Dr. Stein, who was accompanied by a girl around Kid's age. 

"Father, I heard something about a new student" Kid began.  
"Hiya son~ and yes, we do have a new student. She is right here, would you like to meet her?" Shinigami-sama replied to Kid in that usual, bouncy happy-go-lucky way of his.  
"Of course." Kid replied and watched as Stein and the young girl walked up.  
"This is Ryzera, Stein's adopted daughter" Shinigami-sama said calmly.  
"She has been quite a handful these past seventeen years, but she has been a joy to have a round. of course I have taught her how to fight using mixed Martial arts. She is a strong one." Stein told Shinigami-sama.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. She's probably quite the scientist too." Shinigami-sama replied as Ryzera's gold-blue eyes locked onto Kid's dual-golden eyes.

Kid went breathless at the sight of her. From her double-colored eyes, just the kind stare rendered him speachless. Ryzera gave a smile, "You aren't shy, right?" she asked.  
"Huh, oh no, not me" Kid replied, "It's just....you're, uhm...how should I say this....beautiful."  
"Thank you" she replied," I like you too. I'm still new here and this is my first day...dad and Shinigami-sama were discussing who should show me around the school."  
"I will" Kid replied, "If that is, of course, alright with them."  
"well, son, we were about to call for you actually" Shinigami-sama said.  
"So I came at the right time?" Kid asked.  
"Yup, well have fun, show her around. play nice." Shinigami-sama chuckled.  
"It is alright, Ryzera, go ahead and go. Shinigami-sama and I have to talk about some rather important things" Stein said calmly.  
"Okay, see you after school dad" Ryzera said cheerfully and bounded after Kid.

"She seems excited..." Shinigami-sama murmured to Stein.  
"She is a big ball of energy...." Stein sighed.

[to be continued]


End file.
